


Sugar and More Sugar and Darling I Think That's Enough Sugar

by whichlights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Based on real life experiences, Burns, Christmas, Fluff, Food, I wrote this instead of homework, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cant believe theyre getting married, im still shook from episode 9, like omg this is more cavity inducing than the fudge, meaning i am a trainwreck and now they must experience my trainwrecky-ness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Figure skating legends try to make fudge and it goes as well as you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cant emotionally handle doing my homework right now so you guys get Victuuri fluff it's a loose-win situation.

"Tada!" Yuuri gestured to the bowl of cut chocolate. "Done!"

"That's a lot of chocolate." Victor grinned. "And look, we still have to put in two bags of the chips."

"This was the best idea ever." Yuuri grinned. "Okay, ingredients ready?"

"Sugar!"

"Check!"

"Vanilla!"

"Check!"

"Chocolate!"

"Check check!"

"Marshmallow fluff!"

"Check!"

"Condensed milk!"

"Check!"

"Kiss!"

Yuuri blinked, then smiled, and kissed Victor's nose. "Check." He smiled. 

Makkachin barked. Victor smiled at his dog. "Alright, we got this. We mix the chocolate, marshmallow, sugar, and vanilla into the big bowl, then mix sugar and the condensed milk to a boil for five minutes?"

"That's what the internet said."

Victor pushed his hair out of his face. "Let's do this. I'll pour in the chocolate chips, you get the sugar and vanilla?"

"Sounds good." Yuuri opened the vanilla and poured a teaspoon of it into the measurer. A bit of it spilled on his finger. He shrugged and licked it off, and promptly tried to spit it out.

"What's wrong?" Victor turned, concerned, then realized what had happened. "That stuff is 40% alcohol."

"I thought it would taste like ice cream!" Yuuri said, wiping the remaining vanilla on his jeans. Victor chuckled and grabbed the can opener for the condensed milk.

Yuuri finished setting up the cool ingredients, and looked to see how Victor was doing with the hot mix. He was struggling to get the can opener to work.

"Help." He pleaded, and Yuuri opened the can for him, pouring it into the big pot they had on the stove. He put in the candy thermometer and the sugar and started stirring. 

Victor put his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "Is it done yet?"

"Victor."

"Sorry, sorry!"

Yuuri turned slightly to kiss his cheek. "Soon."

Victor hummed. 

After the mixture reached a boil for five minutes, with Victor and Yuuri taking turns stirring, Victor picked it up to pour on top of the chocolate and cool sugar. Yuuri scraped the mixture into the bowl. 

His hand felt kind of hot, but he figured that was because of the boiling steam coming off of the hot mix. He looked at his hand as Victor started mixing, and realized some of it had splashed onto his finger.

"Hot!" He yelped and ran to the sink. "Sorry." He said as he held his burned finger under cold water. 

"It's fine." Victor called back. Makkachin nudged Yuuri's leg with his paws. 

When he didn't feel like he was in too much pain he put his mitts on and held the bowl while Victor stirred the melting ingredients together. "You okay?" Victor asked as they poured the fudge mix into the pan where it would cool.

"Fine." Yuuri smiled. After the entire mix was poured into the cookie sheet and stored in the fridge to cool, Victor took Yuuri's hand and kissed the burn. "That went well."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a Super Secret Family Recipe that's actually on the back of the marshmallow fluff jar (with some adjustments) so if you want it just ask yo.


End file.
